undertaleroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Valkir
Ownership SquidFairy made the sprite and the character. Ask for permission to edit. Want to draw Valkir? Oh my god please do it would be a blessing to see my bird son in a different style! Description Valkir is a member of the Royal Guard. Similar to Undyne, he has a human-like figure with animal mixed in...? He has blond hair and slightly darker yellow/orange skin. The yellow fades to grey at his ears. He has red cheeks like a Cockatiel. His eyelashes are...grey feathers..strange, I know. Owner's note: His hair does not always stick out like that. I can't animate his hair to sway around so I just left it like that. I'll probably change it later. He has a very serious personality but gains a soft spot towards friends and family. Looks like he could kill you, but is really a cinnamon roll. According to other Royal Guard members, he is very strict, but a good teacher. Even though he hides it extremely well, he is quite self-conscious. Due to that, he only wears long sleeved shirts/jumpers or baggy clothes. He is also respected but he doesn't realize it. He just wants to do his job. Affiliations Friends * Undyne * Members of the Royal Guard * Ryuu * Avv Acquaintances * Haju * Michael the Fox Stats Base Stats HP: 1000 AT: 5 DF: 5 Genocide HP: 1300 AT: 7 DF: 10 ACTs Check, Pick On, Flirt, Hug Quotes Encounter "If Undyne couldn't defeat you, then I might as well try." Pacifist + Genocide "Stop it." On "...Horrible." +1 "Really?" +2 "...Human, what are you trying to do?" +1 "Are you going to..." +2 "Is this what humans are like?" +3 "Ah yes, this is what humans are really like." Hurt Flavor Text A worthy fight. Pacifist + Genocide Smells like metal and birds. ''Neutral ''You purposely joked at how he looks like a girl. On You told him a really bad pick-up line. ''+1 ''You complimented how cute he looks. ''+2 ''You held your arms out, Valkir raises his sword, covering his upper area. His defense increased! ''+1 ''You slowly walk towards him with your arms still out. He shakes a bit. +2 You finally hug him. He lowers his sword. +3 (Able to spare) Even though you try to go closer to him, he is ready to strike. at random times. Trivia * He is good at mimicking noises/sounds. * His name is based off a Valkyrie. * He pronounces almost every word correctly except for "Anime", which he instead pronounces "Aneem", which pisses everyone off. * He has a hard time understanding jokes. * He always hides his armour somewhere nearby just in case something happens. Or maybe he has multiple and hides it in every area? Who knows. I do but I ain't telling you. * You could say he was based off Libra from Fire Emblem Awakening, but trust me, it was an accident. * He isn't too easy to spare. His random hug flavour text happens at random, with a 35% chance of not happening. So if you have horrible luck...Good luck if I ever make a battle for him in Unitale. Credit Credit to Kuro Neko Potato for the page layout and the help. Tyvm Neko. Gallery Valkir1.png Valkir2.png Valkir3.png Valkir5.png Valkir4.png Valkir6.png Valkir7.png Valkir10.png Valkirsprite2.gif Christmas_Cuteys.PNG New_year_fam.PNG Category:Fanon Category:Male Category:Monster Category:All Routes Category:OC Category:Characters